Together We Shine
by Written Fire
Summary: Thirty short stories about the epic relationship between James T. Kirk and Spock: take two.
1. Read My Mind, You'll See

_Hey, everyone! So a week or so ago I decided that since last years 30 Days of Spirk went so well, why not do it again? This year instead of words as inspiration, I'll be using songs! _

_I hope that you'll guys like this years just as much :)_

_The song used for this drabble, if you're interested in listening to it while you read, is Crazy For You by Madonna._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own! Neither Star Trek, or Madonna's song.

* * *

"_**I'm crazy for you, touch me once and you know it's true.  
I've never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new.  
You feel it in my kiss—I'm crazy for you."**_

* * *

There was a part of Spock that questioned, he knew. They had been two years into their five year mission when they fell together, and he had seen the way he was when it came to relationships, to committing to another person. The one healthy relationship he had ever been able to keep was with Bones, something everyone seemed to forget about when gossiping about him. It had long past the point where he could truly give a damn about that.

But when it came to Spock, he wanted him to know that he was sincere, to know how strongly he felt for him. For the first time in his life he found someone he could spend the rest of his life with, a thought that was both terrifying and thrilling. It was something he tried to express with Spock, doing his damnest to radiate his love and contentment to him each time they touched.

His touch telepathy had to be his favorite thing about dating the Vulcan; even when he couldn't find the words to express his emotions aloud, with one touch Spock could discover and understand. It made things easier, and all that much harder.

But on those days when rumors were running rampant and Spock had that pinched look on his face, all Jim had to do was press two fingers to his, and all would be right again.

It was wonderful.

* * *

_Turned out that this year, we're starting off sappy. Which, as my fish told me, is a good start. Did you agree? :)_

_I have a tumblr, if you would like to follow me, and the link is on my profile! I talk about this on there, the tags are '30 Days of Spirk' and 'Year Two' (which might be subject to change, we'll see). _

_I hope that you guys liked this, and are excited for more! And, I'm curious-any familiar names this year? :)_

_Thank you for reading, and please - leave a review!_

_Until tomorrow.~_

_-Written Fire._


	2. Take Me In

_I am late with this, but - two updates in one day is cool, yeah? I'll try and get back into the groove of this quickly. _

_This is a short and sweet one from Spock's POV. I really like it, actually, and I hope you do too._

_The song for this is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. It's a gorgeous one._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or Ed Sheeran's song.

* * *

"_**People fall in love in mysterious ways,  
maybe just the touch of a hand."**_

* * *

He fell in love with him slowly; it was a gradual thing, building and rising in intensity until it was an overwhelming force. Over the course of their five year mission he was able to see different sides of him; the strong Captain, the caring friend, the broken man. Jim had drawn him in and by the time he was aware that he had been ensnared, he did not want to be set free.

The man had no sense of boundaries and personal space, but with him, Spock couldn't find it within himself to care. From the day that they had touched fingers in a gentle kiss for the first time he knew that he was going to be something special—that _they_ were going to be something special. It was a thought that was proven right, for the first time that they melded, Spock discovered something fascinating—something powerful.

They were t'hy'la, destined and meant for each other. They belonged together, and Spock would not have it any other way.

* * *

_Let me know what you think? _

_See you again soon ;)_

_-Written Fire._


	3. (Don't) Want To Lose

_Yesterdays was short and sweet, and tonight's is short and sad. Hope we'll have a longer one soon._

_Song for this is Better Than Me by Hinder. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, you guys.

* * *

"_**I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you."**_

* * *

This was for the best. Jim knew it, Spock knew it; hell, even Cupcake knew it. As a Command team they were great, but as a couple they were—fuck, they were _toxic_. At first, things were perfect. It should have been obvious from that alone that they weren't going to be something that lasted, but for once things were going so well, which was such a rarity in his life that he wanted it to last.

It wasn't until their first away mission gone wrong that they finally saw it for themselves what others had known for months. At a time when they should have gone to one another for comfort they went elsewhere; in the moments when there should have been soft words there were harsh ones of anger. It was the beginning of their decline and by the time they realized what was happening, it was far too late.

No one knew why it was that they couldn't work things out together, or why they were acting towards one another as they were. It was a painful time to watch, an agonizing thing to go through. And yet, even after all of the torment they went through that first time, they still found themselves drawn to each other. They couldn't be together, and yet…_they couldn't be apart._

* * *

_I love these two together but sometimes, you have to have some angst, you know?_

_Leave a review? :)_

_Until tomorrow!~_

_-Written Fire._


	4. There Lies My Loyalty

_I really like this one. It was...I felt light writing it, if that makes any sense. I hope that you all like it just as much. _

_:)_

_The song tonight is Growing Up by Monsters Calling Home (which, I think it's a cover?) It's beautiful._

**Disclaimer: **I still own, everybody.

* * *

"_**...feels like you're giving up your soul. I'd rather give it freely to the ones that I call home."**_

* * *

Jim never thought that he would find someone that made him feel safe; he definitely never thought he would find a group of people that felt like family. Joining Starfleet, captaining the _Enterprise_, they were the best things to ever happen to him. Those actions led him to the people he calls his, and he would be forever grateful to Pike for the challenge that brought him there.

They came together as a family slowly; it took some time to be able to see past their preconceived conceptions of each other and to ease their way past those barriers that kept others at a distance. Jim had already had Bones—they had been each other's family for years already, brothers in every way but blood. The first to find their place with them was Chekov. He was, somehow, still innocent in many ways and the urge to protect him was too easy to feel.

Next was Sulu, then Scotty; Uhura then Spock. They came together as a friends and individuals, finally finding themselves as a family to the shock but _happi_ness of them all.

For Jim it was hard to let his defenses down, to leave himself vulnerable to hurt. But it wasn't long until he found pieces of himself scattered in the ones he loved, pieces that he never wanted back.

With Spock it had always felt…different. Like something more. He never could explain it to himself, and the one time he had brought it up with Bones the older man had started laughing and been unable to stop. Bones never did explain himself, but Jim didn't mind—he knew that one day he would tell him.

Falling in love with him was as easy as breathing, while simultaneously being the scariest thing he had ever done. Loving someone like that, with the intensity that he did…it was something he never thought he would ever feel. He had thought himself too damaged, too broken to ever be able to let someone get to him like Spock did. But suddenly he had found himself feeling light heated whenever he was around. He never wanted anything to happen to him because without him—without him Jim would not be able to _breathe_.

His feelings were something that he kept close to the vest. The only person who knew was Bones, which had come about by accident. It wasn't a thing they talked about or acknowledged; Jim was happy with things as they were. He had people he wanted around and who wanted him around in return, and he wasn't about to change the status quo of it on the off chance that Spock felt the same.

No, Jim was happy with his life as it was. But he would always hope that one day, he and Spock would be something more; that they would make each other whole.

* * *

_So, how did you all like it? Let me know in a review, please!_

_Also...does anyone else think loyalty look like a strange word to anyone else, or is it just me?_

_Anyways...until tomorrow~!_

_-Written Fire._


	5. Wish That I

_And here is today's, I hope that you enjoy it. Also, Happy Easter everyone! Or, happy Sunday. Whichever._

_The song for today is Gone So Long by Breathe Carolina. _

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own!

* * *

"_**Street lights passing everyone gets me a heartbeat closer to where it started beating**_

_** ...**_

_** Do you still remember my touch at all? I never meant to be gone so long**__**."**_

* * *

One of the worst parts about Jim's job was the way that it took him away from everyone he loved for long uninterrupted stretches of time. There were times when he wanted nothing more than to quit and find something closer to home, that would allow him to be with his family. But he had made a lot of dumb choices before he met them all. He was wild and untamed in his youth and he had been okay with it because he knew that he would never have anyone he would need to be accountable for.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought to imagine the people he had met in the busy city of San Francisco, who he now held dear.

He did what he did now to keep them safe. To keep _him_ safe. Spock was the reason for his continued existence; he had brought life into him and brightened his world. For him he would do anything—_had_ done anything, though he would never know it. Until he was able to stop and just be with him he knew that he was going to cause them unbearable grief, a fact that he hated but couldn't avoid.

Something was coming, coasting along on the horizon and putting him on edge. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he had learned over the years to trust his instinct and at that moment, it was telling him to go home and see Spock before he didn't have the chance anymore. It was how he found himself back in the states, driving a rental car in the dark on a path towards home.

He didn't know what would happen when he arrived home; Spock could be happy to see him, or he could be silent as he had been the last time they spoke. Jim didn't know, and frankly—he didn't care. So long as he was able to see him, feel the weight of his presence…that would be enough.

If all went well, he would have the chance to fight for more, to cherish him as he deserved. But for now just being with him was all that he needed.

* * *

_I started and finished this one pretty early today. Probably because it isn't a work day and my house is not currently housing loud teenage boys. My cousins are bottomless pits and very distracting - but I love 'em._

_Anyways, let me know how you felt about this in a review? I love to hear from you!_

_Until tomorrow._

_-Written Fire._


	6. My Light

_Today was long and not so great. But! I finished this and am getting it out before 12 pm which means that I made my posting today! So yay for that._

_Anyways, hope that you guys enjoy it. The song tonight is There You'll Be by Faith Hill. I would highly recommend listening to it. And also watching Pearl Harbor which is the reason this song came about._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own! Though you know, I wouldn't mind being able to see Chris Pine on a daily basis.

* * *

"…_**.the strength you gave to me. Your love made me make it through, oh I owe so much to you."**_

* * *

Coming here was the worst idea Jim had ever had, and he would never forgive himself for it. He had just wanted to help, to stop them from making the mistakes that they had made in the past. They weren't supposed to be so far gone already, so deep into mimicking what had been one of the worst times of his life.

He wasn't sure what he was to do to stop it. Half-baked ideas took root in his mind, plans of survival from long ago coming back with a vengeance. It would be a while, he knew, until his crew—his family—would realize what he had done. They would be angry when they knew, because of his recklessness. He should have waited for support and he knew it; Bones, the only one who knew of his time on Tarsus IV, would be out of his mind with worry.

The mission to find him and bring him home would begin immediately, and they would work hard. Spock would find him, of that he had no doubt. His lover was tenacious and stubborn, two things he loved and hated about him. Rubbing his thumb along his engagement ring, their connection a warm presence in the back of his mind, Jim just hoped there would be a him left to find.

* * *

_So, what are your thoughts this time? Let me know in a review!_

_I am some songs short of having 30, so if anyone has any recommendations...let me know! If inspiration strikes, I might just use 'em ;)_

_Until tomorrow._

_-Written Fire._


	7. You Were Mine

_So far, this has been the easiest to write. It literally just flowed out of my fingers and to the page. That is always such a lovely feeling. To be honest writing this was probably the best part of my day; today was just...not a good one._

_Anywho, the song tonight is When You Were Mine by Lady Antebellum. _

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own, everyone.

* * *

"_**Felt the world was ours for the taking when I fell into your eyes. Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried."**_

* * *

When they met, Jim thought that that would be it. He had found the person that he was going to spend the rest of his life with in his Vulcan First Officer. They had been so happy, so connected in a way he had never felt before. How was he to know that this would happen? There was no way to foresee it.

Pon Farr was Vulcan secret that they kept so close to the vest no one but Vulcan's knew of it. It had been obvious to Jim and the crew that something was off with Spock, but no one bar a few had the courage to say anything. Those few who did tried, but questions brought them nowhere but locked out. Jim especially found himself on the outside, left with no option but to watch from afar as his boyfriend grew angrier and angrier, distancing himself from those he called friend.

When Spock finally spoke to him outside of duty only to ask to be taken to New Vulcan, Jim couldn't find it in him to say no. He had hoped that going there would help him come back to them; never in his wildest dreams had he envisioned the visit going the way that it had.

They had made it to the colony in record time, Spock going down before everybody to meet with his father and the other elders about his visit. There was no indication that anything else was happening until a pain unlike any he had ever felt had knocked him down.

The time between him hitting the floor and Old Spock coming on board to help Bones figure out what was going on felt like a blur; the time after that no better and something he dearly wished he could forget.

As it turned out, Spock had done something unimaginable, so awful he would feel the backlash of it for years to come. When the beginning heat of Pon Farr had hit instead of going to Jim to ease it he had retreated, trying to deal with it on his own. When he found himself unable to do that, he turned to his people for help.

Jim couldn't bring himself to hear exactly what he had done next, but the look on Bones' face, the emotion in Old Spock's—that was more than enough for him to go on. Unknown to them both Jim and Spock had formed a tentative bond, something that could have grown into something beautiful and powerful if all had gone well.

But whatever Spock had done, it had violated it, broken the bond so that it stood fractured to pieces. Jim would forever miss something he never knew he had, and he didn't know if he could find it in himself to forgive him. What he had done…it was just too much, after a lifetime of hurt. He should have known it was too good to be true.

* * *

_Well, how did you like it today? Let me know in a review!_

_I hope you all have a better evening/day than I did._

_Until tomorrow -_

_-Written Fire._


	8. Make Me Feel Alive

_I owe you all three days (counting today) of updates, and by golly, you will get them. I'm sorry that I missed two of them. My laptop was acting funny and I wasn't able to use the only other working computer in the house. Hopefully, you like the new chapters enough that I'll be forgiven._

_A guest reviewer asked for something a little nicer to make up for the sad of 6 and 7. I hope this counts._

_Song for this is Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own!

* * *

"_**Your hands on my hips and my kiss on your lips. Oh, I could do this for a lifetime."**_

* * *

Jim didn't know how they fell into this, but he knew that he enjoyed it more than he had anything else in his life. There was something so…right, about it. It had all started after the mission where he had first almost given his life to protect his crew. He had ended up spending the night in sickbay, thanks to Bones and his overprotective streak. If asked Jim would never be able to explain how it started; all he knew was that he had been alone, and then Spock was there, emotion shining in his eyes.

Between one second and the next, hands were places they had never been before, ragged breathing filling the air in between harsh kisses. It left him feeling used in the best possible way. The next morning nothing was said about it, and Jim was left wondering if it had actually happened. But then the next time came around and he found himself pressed to a wall outside of sickbay, fingers tight at his hips.

After that, any time one of them had been in danger they ended the mission tangled together wherever they stopped, often spending the night together. He soon stopped questioning it, instead reveling in the way that it felt, in quiet moments they would share in between moments of intimacy. It didn't take long for him to wish they could be something more than friends who had occasional life-affirming sex. He wanted to be what their counterparts were, to find what they had in each other.

Despite how close they were and that they did what they did, Jim found himself wary of upsetting their balance—of possibly ruining their friendship. But as he found himself pressed into his mattress, felt the desperation behind Spock's kiss, he couldn't stop the hope that ignited inside of him.

He was Jim Kirk—he was nothing if not a fighter. And for Spock…for him, he would never stop.

* * *

_So, good? No? Let me know in a review! The next few chapters will be up soon, I promise. You all get three updates today._

_I want to say see you in a bit, but maybe talk to you would work better? I dunno._

_-Written Fire._


	9. Heaven Knows I'm Not

_And here is the next! It's another sad one, which wasn't what I wanted but I heard this song and just couldn't **not** do it. There are some happy ones ahead, I promise you, I just. Seem to be drawn to the sad side of the scale the past few days, I guess. Anyways..._

_This song is I'm Not That Girl, from the musical Wicked. I personally recommend the Idina Menzel version - it's beautiful. I wish I had been able to see her and Kristin Chenoweth perform in this._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! I do own a Wicked poster, though. Love it.

* * *

"_**Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts beat in a giddy whirl.**_

…_**.**_

_** Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart."**_

* * *

They had a rough start, anyone could tell you. Words were said that never really could be forgotten, and actions were made that could never be undone. There was no way that they could be together, and they—_he _knew it. Spock was with Uhura and as far as Jim could tell, he was happy. Despite how badly he found himself wanting him, he wouldn't be the one to cause them damage. He wanted him to be happy even if he found that happiness with someone else.

There had been moments when he thought that maybe his feelings weren't as unreciprocated as he thought; moments when hands would linger or it would be impossible to tear their eyes away from each other. But then reality would set back in and Spock would be close to Uhura again and Jim left as he had always been—alone.

Jim and Spock together was an unreachable dream. But he could never find it in himself to stop wishing for it, anyways.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought in a review, yeah? _

_-Written Fire._


	10. Lost And Found

_Having to stop to eat and then take someone home in the middle of writing really disrupts the flow. Sorry this took so long! But hey, it's out before midnight! Yay for that._

_The song for this is I'm Already Gone by A Day To Remember. I really love it._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own!

* * *

"_**I'm, I'm already gone.  
I'm already something to someone that I don't know.  
When will I know?"**_

* * *

Why they were together was a mystery; they weren't good for each other at all, but Jim was notorious for making choices that weren't good for him. It was something Bones despaired of, and their relationship was one he wished that would end. But despite how much he wanted that, he wished it had not happened the way that it did. It just made him hate Gary even more; Jim was someone he was fiercely protective of, and this was something he would never want to happen to anyone.

Though he knew that Jim was heartbroken at the moment, he also knew that he would be able to move past it. And until he did, he would be there for him like he always was. There was a part of Bones—the 'soft marshmallow' side of him, as Jim liked to say—that knew, deep down inside, that there was someone better just waiting for him out there. All he had to do was wait, and be patient, as hard as Len knew that would be for him.

* * *

_Another short but sweet fic. If you didn't catch it, the one Bones was talking about is Spock. Because they're t'hy'la. And this is pre-slash, but that still counts. Even though Spock isn't really mentioned..._

_How'd you like? Let me know in a review!  
_

_Until tomorrow-_

_-Written Fire._


	11. Can't Get Enough

_Good evening, all! Another sweet but short one tonight -I hope that you like it! I'll try and get one of them to reach over at least 400 words, I promise. _

_The song here is No Control by One Direction. I loooove it._

**Disclaimer: **Say it with me, now: I do not own!

* * *

"_**In the heat where you lay I could stay right here and burn in it all day."**_

* * *

This was the best shore leave he'd had yet. He was somewhere he liked to be, and with someone that he loved more than live itself. His family was near and happy, and that was all that he could ever really hope for. How he was feeling was something that he wanted to last forever. Rolling over in the bed he looked at the Vulcan who lay next to him.

He was asleep, the light from the window highlighting his features in a way that took his breath away. There was something about being with him that made him feel like he could do anything, _be _anything. Running a finger delicately over his cheek, Jim smiled and released a soft sigh. He loved Spock more than he ever thought possible to love another person.

And that, that was the best thing.

* * *

_Well, I have all day tomorrow to work on getting the next installment to be longer than they have been, and maybe even to finish some of the other ones. Fingers crossed, yeah?_

_I would appreciate a review, if you would like to leave one! :)_

_Until tomorrow~_

_-Written Fire._


	12. I Swear It's Life

_I finished this before twelve, but didn't get it up until after twelve. Oops. :/ Sorry guys -today did not go as planned. But, it is longer than yesterdays! So yay for that._

_The song is Unbroken by Tim McGraw. I love it._

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own.

* * *

"_**You're here now my hearts unbroken. When I see your smile fill my soul again, I'm unbroken."**_

* * *

"_I was not alive until I met him_." Though Spock knew it to be untrue, he found himself telling his mother those words during their weekly phone call. The words were an impossibility; in those years of his life before he met Jim, he breathed, he experienced the sensation of being alive just as every being in the world does. But there was something about being with him that made him feel as if he were truly living for the first time in his twenty-nine years.

They had met at a lecture, on opposing ends of an issue. Debating with him had been the highlight of the hour spent there; when the time had come to an end, Spock found himself with the irrational wish to draw the hour out. He had never expected to meet him again and the thought saddened him more than he could fathom.

His mother, ever the romantic, would later like to tell him that it was destiny that had brought them together that first time, and every time after. Though he never said it aloud, he agreed with her wholeheartedly. She would come to love Jim like another son, her affection helped to be brought to life by the happiness she could see on her sons face, even as it conveyed his shock of the words he had just spoken.

Their call was quiet for a minute as they absorbed the enormity of what he had just said, Spock staring at his mother with wide eyed wonder. "_He...makes me whole." _He admitted, heart pounding away in his chest. Hearing rustling noises behind him he turned in his seat to watch as the man they were discussing appeared, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he shuffled his way to the kitchen to make himself coffee.

It was in that moment it clicked, his entire being softening as he uttered the words he never thought he would say, but knew to be true. "_I love him, mother." _And he knew that he would, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_Do you ever have times where you feel so hot that you're sweating, and then you're so cold you've got goosebumps? That's been happening to me the past two days and it is really annoying. ~_

_Anywho, I hope you liked it! Please, leave a review! I'd love to hear from you._

_Until tomorrow~_

_-Written Fire._


	13. For The First Time

_This is a decent length for what I've had the last few chapters...you know, the ones that were two paragraphs each..._

_Anywho- to address a guest reviewer! _

**Guest**_: _Love these shorts but wish you would write s full story. In the mean time will be content with these.

_I am glad that you are enjoying these so much, and the fact that you would read a full length story of them from me? I can't even begin to explain how happy that makes me. So that you and everyone else knows, I do have an idea in mind for something that would, hopefully, be at least 20k+ words long. I've started it already, but I can't give you an estimate to when it will be done yet. Fingers crossed it'll come out easy, yeah?_

_The song here is Wasted by Carrie Underwood._

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own.

* * *

"_**Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing,  
the still of the morning—the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted…"**_

* * *

There was not one moment he could turn to and say 'That's it, that's where I was shown how to chase away my grief'. There were too many instances in his life where he saw someone—his mother, his stepfather, _his brother_—turn to the bottle to get through their day; sometimes it wasn't even the bottle but something much worse. He'd never had a good role model growing up, and it combined with his environment impacted him in more ways than he could say.

Jim wasn't stupid; he knew that it was a bad habit to pick up. But just because he was smart didn't mean that he was strong enough to not follow in their footsteps when everything in his life went from bad to worse. For a long while he didn't think that he would ever even have a reason to stop and want to live in a world that did it's best to beat him down and keep him down.

But then—then he met a kindred spirit in a southern doctor. And from him he found a family in a sharp woman, a wicked smart Russian kid; they brought with them people that he found himself connecting with, something that had never happened in his life. People found it difficult to see past his self-destructive tendencies to find the person he was behind his walls.

Throughout the years of their friendship they had brought him happiness, helping him to stop wasting his life away as he had been…he would forever be grateful to them for that.

The person that he found himself the most grateful to, though, was Spock. Their relationship had always been special, so it had come to no surprise that they found themselves in love. They had fallen slowly, healing the broken parts of each other that they could and easing the pain of the ones that they couldn't. It was them together, in the end, which made the greatest impact on him and his bad habits.

The day they married was the one that made him see, once and for all, the man that he could be with the family that he had chosen. Linking their fingers together Jim turned to him, a soft smile alighting his face as he watched him banter with his best friend. being with Spock was the best decision he had ever made, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life letting him know that.

* * *

_I don't really have words for you right now; I can't stop thinking of two stories I'm writing (the one inspired by _Sway _and one affectionately titled S&amp;S Cuddles [different fandom])._

_So um. Leave a review, if you wouldn't mind!_

_Until tomorrow._

_-Written Fire._


	14. Just Want You To Know

_Another short one today. I blame tumblr and Jonathan Toews' butt. It's a huge, lovely looking butt. I'll try and to better tomorrow._

_The song here is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, which is a lovely song and was suggested _Pyre13_. Thank you for that! :)_

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own.

* * *

"_**And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now."**_

* * *

Brushing his lips with Spock's he ran his fingers through dark hair, knowing he was radiating just how many ways that this was affecting him and not caring in the slightest. With a slight chuckle he pulled back and kissed him on the nose, grinning brightly at the look it earned him. Shifting closer he threw a leg across him, rolling so that he straddled him and was pressing back against his desire with a soft sigh.

Being with him like this was more than he had ever hoped for; when they were together, it was like looking into the sun. They burned hot and bright, in all the best possible ways. As their gazes locked he ran his hands down strong arms until he reached slim fingers, sharing a Vulcan kiss before tangling their fingers together. He followed the action with a roll of his hips, head falling back as he moaned at the sensation.

Unlike the times when they needed to reassure each other that they were still there, alive and healthy, this time held no urgency. They had hours to explore, to chase the heat they had inside. For the first time in a long while, they had hours to just—be.

* * *

"_**And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life -'cause sooner or later it's over.  
I just don't want to miss you tonight."**_

* * *

_I like this one, myself. And it was different from the others in that there were two things of lyrics. It was just too hard to choose!_

_Let me know what you think in a review? :)_

_I need a new thing to say here - until tomorrow has gotten on, hasn't it?_

_-Written Fire._


	15. Cause You're All

_I watched Grey's Anatomy today, the episodes where George dies and Izzie almost dies and cried like a baby. So, I decided to do something new with today's installment. It's all dialogue, and unbelievably sappy. I hope you like it as much as I do :)_

_The song is Everything by Lifehouse. _

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own, everybody. And that is a-okay.

* * *

"_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now."**_

* * *

"You make me feel things I never thought possible. With you I—I burn bright. It's like I'm falling in slow motion and rushing forwards, all at once. I never have to be anything but who I am, flaws and all. Until I met you I didn't think that it was possible to be in love with someone, not in the way that everyone hopes for. But then I met you and suddenly…suddenly I had the universe in my hands, and all I wanted was to give it to you. And you gave it to me in return. I could spend the rest of my life gifting you stars—I _want _to, more than I have ever wanted to do anything in my life. If you would let me, Spock, I will spend the rest of our lives making you as happy as you make me. _Will you be my t'hy'la?"__**  
**_

* * *

_I hope I didn't give any spoilers with what I started with. If I did -I am sorry. In case you didn't get it, this was Jim proposing to Spock. I hope I did a good job with it..._

_Leave a review? _

_Toodles!~_

_-Written Fire._

_P.S. This was one of the hardest titles to date. *-*_


	16. Come And Stare

_My dog was really fascinated by my laptop while I was writing this, it was so cute. He had his curious ears on as he watched me type, and when I was trying to type he kept nudging my hand away, like he was trying to protect or something. Geeezums my grump; he is adorable sometimes._

_Anywho_

**Guest:** THIS is my favorite! SO sweet! I wish you would do longer chapters. :-) hint, hint. You totally ROCK! Thank You.

_Ah, thanks so much! I'm glad that it was liked, despite it being just dialogue. I do have a longer chapter in mind, but -I am also planning on saving it for last. ^^'_

**Disclaimer:** Guess what! I don't own :o

* * *

"_**They'll name a city after us  
And later say it's all our fault  
Then they'll give us a talking to  
Then they'll give us a talking to."**_

* * *

Saving the world from Nero made them heroes. People loved them, they revered them. The _Enterprise _was the most widely known and talked about ship since the _Narada_. And considering that there was one person who had been on both, it just fuelled the fire even more. Individually they were interesting, but together they were fascinating.

Having the Captain and First Officer aboard the vessel being in a relationship... It left them all aquiver in their excitement.

Though Jim and Spock would have preferred to have their relationship to be kept between them and their friends, they didn't mind the intrusion as much as they normally would had—the media loved them. And for a while, all was fine. They helped in the efforts to make Starfleet as it had been, enjoying their missions as they waited for a five year mission to be given to them.

Everything was fine until the events of Khan and Marcus. No one was safe from the scrutiny of the public, from the harsh words that they flung about. They bit at them all, the people turning from loving to hating them. No one allowed it to bother them, but on the days when it would become too much, Spock and Jim were glad to have each other.

* * *

_Soo this isn't the first time someone's mentioned wanting to see some longer chapters from me. Who else is of the same opinion? And that said - who is interested in the 20k+ fic I mentioned in chapter 13? Let me know! _

_Please, leave a review! :)_

_I plan to spend the weekend writing and playing Just Dance, and I like to hear from you guys, so. If you want to bug me on tumblr, I'm all for that lol There's a link on my profile._

_Toodles~_

_-Written Fire._


	17. Show Me

_I am sorry about the delay! Today's installment should up soon as well. This one is...well, intended it to be cracky but it didn't really turn out that way? I dunno. It's different than the usual, so that's cool._

_The song is I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner. Hadn't planned on it, but I watched Rock of Ages and yeah. Anyone else seen that?_

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Star Trek? Pfffff!

* * *

The day had started out as any other on the Enterprise; food was had, shifts were changed, greetings were shared. Everything had gone as they were accustomed to, and as such there was no warning for what the day had in store for them. And though it came as such a surprise, Bones for one didn't find it hard to believe in the slightest. James T. Kirk had always been a bag full of surprises.

Only the bridge crew was present for what had happened, but by the end of the day someone had leaked the footage of it out to the rest of the crew. It would stay with them, because they loved their Captain and First Officer and no one wanted them to be split apart. Watching the scene second hand was powerful enough—how would it have felt to see it first hand?

Bones had accompanied James on to the bridge, the two bantering back and forth as everyone took to their places. Everything was going fine—but then….the music started. It was something old, one that not many knew. Bones recognized it at once, having heard it because of his best friend. Looking over at the man he rolled his eyes at the smirk he was fighting to keep off his lips. There was mischief in his eyes, and that was never a good thing.

Knowing him as he did, he wasn't surprised when from beside him, he heard the soft sound of James singing along. While everyone was confused, trying and failing to figure out what happened he stood, looking to Bones and winking as he raised his voice, drawing the attention of those around them.

"_**In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life."**_

As he sang James slowly made his way around the room, stopping before Spock to the Vulcan's surprise (not that anyone but James could tell). The next verse brought an attractive flush to the other man's ears.

"_**I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me."**_

James reached out, lightly placing his fingers on Spock's face where he knew that if he were Vulcan, he could initiate a mind meld. And though he couldn't, he tried his hardest to push what he was feeling through to him, something in him softening when he leaned into the touch.

"_**I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me."**_

And then, as the song continued to play on in the background, the two leaned in, eyes fluttering shut as they shared their first kiss.

* * *

_I would love to hear him sing this. When he sang _Agony_, with that shirt tearing? Ooohh my. Um. Anywho!_

_Leave a review? :)_

_See you in a bit~_

_-Written Fire._

_P.S. Psst! This was 474 words! ;3_


	18. Were Built To

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry about how late these were; life got in the way unfortunately. :/ I really have to start packing this week as well because I'm moving in about...two weeks. And I have **nothing **packed. It's bad, you guys. _

_This song is Out of The Woods by Taylor Swift. Which, I always want to say is Into The Woods, even when I know it's not._

**Disclaimer: **Do I need to say it?

* * *

"_**Remember when we couldn't take the heat  
I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free,"  
But the monsters turned out to be just trees  
And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me."**_

* * *

They were good together, of that there was no doubt. James and Spock were almost scary good together, to be honest, and it was something James was only all too aware of. It was why he did what he did; because in the end, no one stayed with him. Not voluntarily, and never because it was good for them. It was only a matter of time before Spock left him as well, and James had made a fatal mistake he never had before—he fell in love.

That could only mean heartache, and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

James dithered on what to do for a long time; did he stay and risk it, or take the easy way out and end their relationship? His choice was made for him when the threats started to come in, against him and Spock, if he didn't cooperate. Though he contemplated sharing the news and seeing what they could do to solve it together he chose to set him free, knowing that though it hurt in the moment it would be better in the end.

The following months were some of the worst he had spent on the ship, the tension before the two lead officers all too obvious to everyone who saw them. It was hard on everyone, but they stuck it out and said nothing because even while apart, they were the best in the 'fleet.

They would rather have them together then truly apart.

But his efforts to keep Spock safe and away from his blackmail issues was all for naught, for the trouble found them, like it always did. It shouldn't have come as the surprise that it did; neither should have the reaction that he received from his command crew. In the aftermath of the situation, once everything had calmed down and they had a moment to think—it didn't take Bones even a minute to figure out what Jim had done.

And then in true Bones fashion, he did what he did best: nagged him into being a better person. It took him a few weeks but he had finally managed to wear him down, giving him a shot of liquid courage to be able to handle the conversation on _feelings_. The endeavor turned out to be for naught, because Spock cornered him before he could start, plainly stating in his Vulcan way why everything had happened, waiting with a raised brow for him to either confirm or deny.

The conversation that followed was hard, but by the end James felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It would take a while until they had built up the trust, and there was still a lot they had to discuss—but for that moment, they were going to be just fine.

* * *

_Tonight's installment is almost done and will be up soon, promise! Until it is...leave a review? :)_

_Toodles~_

_-Written Fire._


	19. It's A Crime

_I feel like I took this song in a weird direction and I don't like I did to them but...it wanted to be done. _

_The song is Cherry Wine by Hozier. It's a good one._

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

* * *

"_**Calls of guilty thrown at me all while she stains the sheets of some other."**_

* * *

Everyone had warned him that this would happen. That Jim Kirk was bad news, he didn't care for anything, nothing good would come of their 'relationship'. But Spock had thought that he knew better, that it would be _different _with him. He really had thought that they would last. Spock was not looking forward to what was going to be said when word got out that this had happened. He envisioned the worst, 'it's his own fault' being one of them.

He never in his wildest dreams expected what happened next.

Sometime between their confrontation and the next day of work, word had spread of what had happened—but in their version _he _was the one who had betrayed in the relationship, not Jim. It made no sense, and it left him deeply frustrated that no one would listen to what he said, and instead would share gossip about the two of them, in which he never came off well.

He had already been cheated on, and his control of his emotions was teetering on the brink of going over the edge—this didn't help him to keep calm, not in the slightest.

* * *

_Now that this is done, I am going to sleep. Busy day -busy _week-_ ahead of me. Leave a review, anyone? _

_Goodnight!_

_-Written Fire._


	20. Stop For A Minute

_I am so unbelievably sorry for missing as many days as I did. There are personal reasons for it, and as such I won't bother you with them. Just know that I truly am sorry for not updating on my schedule; I will try and have the missing day's works finished and posted by tomorrow at the latest._

_The song used here is Hold Back The River by James Bay. I highly recommend it._

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own, that hasn't changed in the last...six (?) days.

* * *

"_**Tried to keep you close to me,  
But life got in between  
Tried to square not being there  
But think that I should have been"**_

* * *

At the end of their second five year mission, Spock made a choice that he would later come to regret. Despite being happy with their relationship—which had been going strong for two years—he left to live on New Vulcan for the course of their next mission instead of returning to the Enterprise. His choice sparked an argument, but ultimately—Jim saw his reasoning and logic and conceded.

Though if Spock had bothered to look past the surface emotions, he would have known how he _truly _felt—which was hurt, betrayed—overwhelmingly confused. But he did not, and it led to the first frissure between them. The months leading up to the end of their mission were difficult for everyone involved, and yet Spock managed to miss all of it.

It made the day that he left a bit of a relief for the crew.

The months after he left were hard; Jim tried his hardest to make sure they kept in contact but between the demands of being a Captain and the demands of Spock's job, constant communication was a giant hassle. They switched it to once a week, and though it wasn't the same as having him around it worked out well for them both.

Things went well for a time, strained as it was between them. Until the Enterprise received the orders to pick up the traveling Shakespeare group, he had no reason to feel that he would have been better off at his home, with his Captain. Spock had no idea that anything of importance had been happening until everything was said and done; Jim had missed a call and was stressed in another, but he had no reason to assume that it was anything other than to do with running a starship.

It was only once Dr. McCoy had filled him in on the particulars—the fact that the man who was responsible for Jim's suffering on Tarsus, Kodos was still alive and causing grief, the fact that his t'hy'la had almost _died—_that he realized what a colossal mistake he had made, in choosing to adhere to what he had thought to be right.

* * *

_So the next few should be written and posted during this evening. In the last update, I will be leaving an important authors note for you all, so be on the lookout for that; I'll make sure to remind you of it in the chapter it will be in._

_I would appreciate a review, so please - leave one!_

_-Written Fire._


	21. You And I

_I've thrown a lot of heavy and introspective things at you all since this started, so here is something short, sweet, and basically all dialogue. I love it, truth be told._

_The song used is M+M's by Blink 182. It doesn't sound like it would work but the lyrics work, so. Yeah._

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine.

* * *

"_**I just want to be your only one."**_

* * *

"Do you, Spock, take Jim to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jim, take Spock to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and Vulcan. You may now kiss your husband."

_And kiss they did._

* * *

_So, did you all like it? Let me know in a review!_

_-Written Fire._


	22. One Part Danger

_This one came so easily to me. Don't you just love when that happens?_

_Song here is Losing My Mind by Daughtry. If you've never heard it or anything else by that band - I would recommend you do so!_

**Disclaimer: **Still no ownership over here.

* * *

"_**Never thought I'd say I could go insane, 'til I saw your eyes  
And I had to take another look to know for sure  
That you could be for real."**_

* * *

All throughout his childhood, Jim had never understood his mother. How could you love someone so completely, so deeply, that the loss of them destroyed you so intensely? How could you love someone _so much_ that losing them caused you to let your life—your family—shatter around you, and not even care?

No, Jim could never understand his mother; at least, not until he met Spock.

Just being around him opened him up in more ways than he ever thought a person could—the only person who had any sort of affect like that was Bones, but he was like a brother. And Spock—Spock was so much more than that.

He was terrified that he would lose him and wind up just like his mother, the person he disliked more than almost anyone. But at the same time, he was so excited to let himself fall completely into someone. There was no one he trusted more than Spock when it came to his heart…his everything.

* * *

_Just a few away from being caught up!_

_Leave a review?_

_-Written Fire._


	23. Stay With Me

_I've said it before, so I'll just say it once more - I am so very sorry for not updating on schedule. I am hopeful that I can get up to date before the 30th, but I make no promises. I have the next handful started or at least thought out, so hopefully the words will just flow. There will be a note at the very end of the series, that is important so keep an eye out for that. _

_But for now, I hope you enjoy this installment. I certainly do, to tell the truth._

_Song used is Just Breathe by Pearl Jam._

**Disclaimer: **No owning of things over here.

* * *

"_**Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love  
Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none."**_

* * *

The people he loved—(_the ones he lost)_

Bones.

_Kevin._

Uhura.

_Sarah._

Chekov.

_Aunt Betsy._

Scotty.

_Mikey._

Sulu.

_Sam._

Pike.

_Rae._

**Spock.**

—how could he save them all (gone all gone soverymissed)?

* * *

_So, you guys, you have a few **sad** drabbles ahead, but also some **happy** as well! The last one will be at least 1k+, its the goal! I'm really looking forward to it; it's one of my favorite tropes!_

_Leave a review? _

_Until next time,_

_Toodles._

_-Written Fire. _

_PS: The names in italics? Those were the loved ones lost during the tragedy of Tarsus. Besides Sam and Kevin, the names were entirely made up; those two that weren't, is his brother, and the name of another survivor that I've read in fic. Hope you weren't too confused!_


	24. Never Be The Same

_A little different to how they usually are, but - I like it. _

_Song here is Pardon Me by Incubus._

**Disclaimer: **This has not changed. I own nothing.

* * *

The way he fell for special for him, but common for where they were. In a school that catered to the arts, falling for someone for their talent first was a common relationship beginner. But just because that was so, did not make it any less special for Spock. James was someone he never would have imagined himself falling for, and yet—it happened.

He had come across him completely by accident; the talent that so captivated him was not even what he was attending for. It was while he was searching for a quiet place to compose that he first heard him, his voice low and soft, echoing through the small auditorium in a strangely soothing way.

"…_**an ominous landscape of never-ending calamity  
I need you to hear, I need you to see.  
….and exploding seems like a definite possibility to me." **_

The song was unfamiliar to him, and though Spock would normally continue on he found himself stuck, caught by his voice. Slowly he made his way into the room, shutting the door softly behind him, making sure that it did not disturb the golden figure on stage, a stringed instrument in hand, brows furrowed as he paced back and forth, words falling continuously from his lips.

"_**So pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame.  
Pardon me, pardon me. I'—"**_

He suddenly cut himself off, turning on his heel and striding determinedly to a music stand Spock had missed in his initial perusal of the room. As he watched his hand moved lighting fast across the empty composing paper, food tapping along to an unknown beat as he worked. It was in that moment, as he watched him create something new, that he was struck with the realization that if he were to get to know this man, he would come alive like he never had before.

It was a thrilling thought, and one he kept close as he made his way out of the room just as slowly as he had let himself in. He would find him another day; for now, he had an empty room to find.

* * *

_This came easily, so that is a relief. Let's see how many more I can spill out!_

_Leave a review?~_

_-Written Fire._


	25. Felt Like A Bullet

_Here is one of the sad, which -might be followed by another sad, we'll see!_

_Song used iiiis Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. This song destroys me._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Still. Always.

* * *

"_**It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream."**_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, not this go 'round.

He had seen, through the accidental leaks of that mind meld with Old Spock what had happened, how he had –_it wasn't supposed to happen._

Jim had fully prepared himself to be the one to do it, to pull the impossible move and save the crew, save his _light._

How had it happened, that he was the one to pull that act, that heroic; how had he known to do what he did?

_He wasn't supposed to be the one to leave. _How was Jim supposed to survive without him?

* * *

_Short and sad, but. It works._

_Leave a review?  
_

_-Written Fire._


	26. Send Me Away

_So this links to last years 30 Days of Spirk, which was titled Started In Starlight. This is an au of the Little Baby Rue universe, which was in chapters 9, 23, and 24. This will NOT be happening in the eventual story line that will be posted; this just wanted to be written._

_The song here is If I Die Young by The Band Perry._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, everyone!

* * *

"_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."**_

* * *

No one had seen it coming; how could they foresee such a tragedy? There had been more than their fair share of accidents, moments they questioned if what they were doing was what was best for her. Rue was always quick to tell them how she felt about such doubts, how much she loved to be on the ship, surrounded with all of her family. She was happier than she felt she had the right to be, not that she ever told them that.

The twenty-three years she spent on the _Enterprise—_they were full of love, of laughter, full of the kind of life people wished for. She never wanted for anything, but wasn't selfish, wasn't spoiled. Rue always had someone around who loved her, who would be there for her if she needed. Affection was freely given, arms always ready with a hug. She was the happiest girl around.

She couldn't say that she hadn't lived life fully, and it was something she hoped her family remembered, during their time of grief. And when it came to the two most important people in her life? She knew that they would be fine without her, in time. Because her dads? They know how to live on through the worst heartbreak.

It would take a while—such a long while—but they had each other.

She only hoped that was enough.

* * *

_I'm not positive, but I think this was the last sad one? I guess we'll find out later._

_I was going to catch up to today but it's late and I have to get up early in the morning for work. So, I'll work on them there and then post them when I get back from dinner! Which, you guys - today is my 21st birthday! Woo!_

_Anyways!  
_

_Leave a review? :)_

_-Written Fire._


	27. If You Wanted

_I am so sorry about how late this (and the next two) are, and that you will have to wait a day or so for the last installment. I won't bother you with the details, just know that things have been hectic here. Plus, I had a birthday! My 21st, so I did have my first alcoholic drink. It was an interesting sensation._

_The song here is Do I Wanna Know by Hozier. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not owwwwnnnnn.

* * *

"_**(Do I wanna know)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made  
for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day"**_

* * *

The nights were theirs. During the day they kept their polite, respectable distance; but at night? At night they let whatever it was between them fly free, loving every second and dreading the day that it would end. They shared things with each other they couldn't with anyone else, holding one another close, knowing that come morning—they would be alone.

For Spock, he thought he knew Jim to be someone who avoided relationships, who clung to the casual of things.

For him, he thought—_how could he want me for anything but this?_

And so they felt strongly but shared nothing, each in fear of what would happen if the other knew. Each holding one another back from the grand happiness they could reach, if only they shed those fears.

* * *

_Fireball by Pitbull is growing on me. Random fact for you, lol Oh! And guess who received magical Harry Potter shoes for her birthday? They're so - ugh, I love them and I acted like a child in my excitement over them. Bit embarrassing, that._

_Again, I am sorry for the lateness! I hope that this and the next two make up for that!_

_Leave a review? :)  
_

_-Written Fire._


	28. Two In Love

_I've noticed that I seem to have a liking for these two sharing kisses and moments on the Bridge. Huh. Anyway! This chapter connects to chapter 17, _Show Me. _I hope that you like it :)_

_Song here is L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole. I adore it. Used to him it as a lullaby for my niece, actually.._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own!

* * *

After hearing the Captain sing to the First Officer to announce his feelings, no one was too surprised by what happened a year later; no, they were just fondly pleased.

The day had, yet again, started out like any other; shifts were changed, pleasantries exchanged, food was had—there was nothing to hint at what would soon happen. It made it all the better for everyone, but most especially for their two Commanding Officers.

They were on the bridge, the atmosphere relaxed as they cruised through space, waiting patiently for their next orders. Spock had just walked to Jim to pass him a report when the music filled the air. And as before, Jim began to sing.

"_**L – is for the way you look at me."**_

He stood, fingers encircling Spock's wrists gently.

"_**O – is for the only one I see."**_

He sent him a soft smile, stepping closer.

"_**V – is very very, extraordinary."**_

Ignoring everyone around them—all the faces avidly watching—he linked their fingers on one hand, Spock's ears flushing a soft green.

"_**E – is even more than anyone that you adore."**_

Their other hands he lifted, placing his fingers on his face, letting him know what it was he was asking for in a single gesture.

Though no one heard the actual speech that day, it was fairly obvious to all that something great had happened. Not only by the fact that just later that very night the news of their engagement had been announced, but by the uncharacteristic displays of affection they had shared before them all, between the deal with their hands and the intense kiss that followed.

No one said anything and like videos of the last song day (as they affectionately called it) stayed solely with the crew. Jim and Spock were their epic love story—they would defend them to their last.

* * *

_Sappy goodness. Gotta love it. And this turned into the crew POV somehow? I dunno._

_I would love it if you would leave a review~! _

_-Written Fire._


	29. It's A Beautiful Thing

_Unexpected, but yet another that links to _Show Me_! Which also means that it connects to last chapter, which was _Two In Love. _I really like these little connecting drabbles, and hope that you do as well! ^_^_

_The song here is It's Your Love by Tim McGraw feat. Faith Hill. They sing such lovely songs.~_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nope nope nope.

* * *

Though Jim had discovered he had an inclination to sing to Spock all of their important moments on the Bridge before their crew, there was one incident that was kept between just them, and their closest friends. It had been spontaneous, the music flowing out of him without his say so. It was a pivotal moment for them, easing fears and settling those slight doubts. Though it had not occurred on the Bridge, the event had still somehow managed to be recorded, kept secret between just them.

They had been in an empty rec room, all choosing to spend time together on their down time, eating dinner and just…being, with the ones that they trusted most. Everyone was scattered about the room, James and Spock sitting together on the couch. The two were seated close, Spock's naturally straight form relaxed, tilted just so, so that Jim could lean his body into his.

It was a way of sitting that came naturally to them; they fell into it without thought, focused instead on their separate activities; Spock his articles, and Jim his puzzles.

If anyone had looked closely they would have noticed how his attention was not as focused as it seemed; his thoughts kept returning to the man beside him, radiating warmth everywhere they pressed. Things between them were good, but it wasn't hard to see that there were lingering insecurities, among other problems; it had been on his mind for some time, Jim trying to discover a way to make things better between them.

A part of his thoughts were naturally drawn to finding a song, and find one it did, without his notice, soft words passing through his lips in a soft hum. Once he realized what was happening he just smiled to himself, gaining in sound just enough that Spock could notice.

Turning his face towards him, ignoring those around them, the camera he vaguely realized was trained their way, he let the words flow. He linked their pinkies together, so that he would understand the emotion and sentiment behind it clearly.

"_**Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand.  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free."**_

As he started into the chorus he saw the light click in his eyes, barely halfway through before he was stopped with soft lips touching his, warm affection being shared between them. Like he knew he would, Spock understood; he understood, and reciprocated in kind.

"_**It's your love."**_

* * *

_One more after this! :( As stated before, there will be important notes at the end of it, so I hope you read them! Until then, though, an important note is this: I have the last installment started just, as of yet, unfinished. I hope to get it to you in the next couple of days. So, fingers crossed on that!_

_Let me know how you liked it in a review?~_

_-Written Fire._


	30. Love In Slow Motion

_I am going to say first off - I'm sorry about how long this took to get out to you guys. I feel so bad about it, but sometimes life leaves you simply too busy, you know? The fic went a total different direction than I had originally intended, so it's not the 1k update I had been hoping for. :/ _

_There will be an important note for you at the bottom, so please don't forget that. But, first, I hope that you enjoy the final installment of _**Together We Shine**_!~_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek, nor do I own 18 by One Direction.

* * *

"_**I got a heart and I got a soul believe me I will use them both.  
We made a start be it a false one, I know.  
Baby I don't want to feel alone."**_

* * *

It had started off as a simple favor for a friend—how could they know that it would turn into such a big, dramatic affair? They knew each other so well that it should have gone smoothly; Spock was going to attend the family function with Jim, posing as his long-term boyfriend, so that everyone in his small hometown would finally relent and leave him _alone. _

The week had started off good; they had shown up at the old farm at a decent hour, unpacked their things into Jim's old room and had just enough time to have a discussion over the sleeping arrangements before his mom and brother showed up, his brood following not far behind. Though they had not all met before Jim had talked enough about Spock that he at least wasn't a _total _stranger to them, something he was grateful for; thanks to that and his forewarning, no one tried to shake his hand upon meeting.

Besides the odd look here and there, everyone had settled in fine. Nothing started to feel off until two days later, after they had spent time with more people than his immediate family; Jim and Spock found themselves acting much the same, but with the odd touch or glance here and there. Thanks to Spock being a Vulcan there was an excuse to not being overly affectionate—something Jim was sure Spock was thankful for.

It was almost scary, though, how easy it was for them to act like they were a couple. Touches came naturally and sleeping beside one another in bed wasn't nearly as awkward as they thought it would be. It didn't take long for them to become conflicted; though they both tried to deny it, desires were stirring and feelings were rising to the surface. Suddenly, it was as if instead of playing pretend, they were acting sincere.

But how could that be? A Captain and a First Officer being together would surely be problematic, and that was something neither one of them could afford. They found themselves with one, burning question.

Were they willing to risk anything, on the chances of them being everything?

* * *

_I don't know about you, but I am particularly fond of that last sentence. It's a nice final ending, I think._

_So, for the important final note! When I started this, back in the beginning of April, I had feared there wouldn't be enough songs. As it turns out, I had more than I had days. So, I have decided to post a separate collection for them (there will be 6!) and it'll be titled _**Together We Shine: Extras**_ (original idea, I know). If all goes well, I'll be posting the first few sometime next month. I hope to see you then :)_

_If you'd like to share, I would love to know what was your favorite, or even your least! Please, leave a final review! I'd appreciate it, truly._

_Until next year, _

_-Written Fire._


End file.
